


Lazy Mornings

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maybe do a late morning in the CS household with kids jumping on the bed etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

Emma is rudely awoken by screams and the aggressive movement of her body, and at first she thinks it's some kind of fight she's landed in the middle of - an instinct that will never truly go away, not since the Wicked Witch. Not since Blackbeard. Not since her life had been one threat after the other.

But she's wrong. Of course she's wrong. She hasn't been in danger for ages. There is no fight, at least not in the lethal, negative sense. The screams are nothing more than the squealing laughter of her daughter and son, and the movements of her body is being caused by them jumping on the bed like the pirate's children they are. She cracks one eye open just in time to see her youngest land on top of her, and she's forced to release a painful breath.

"Ow, Liam!" she says breathlessly.

At least he has the decency to look guilty. The little boy bites his lip in that maddeningly cute way that always makes her melt and says, "Sorry, mommy."

"Ah, good morning, lass!" Emma looks sideways to see her husband being held hostage by her 8 year old daughter. He is pretending, of course, but it makes her proud nonetheless. "Care to help me break free from this lethal combination of royal and pirate?"

Emma laughs, trying to reach her daughter to tickle her. Syrena can take a lot of things, but she is extremely ticklish (something she inherited from Killian). The little princess/pirate jumps away before Emma can reach her though, and that gives Killian the advantage he needs to wrestle his arm loose from his daughter's hold and throw her down on the bed gently. Syrena giggles happily, just as Liam jumps her, too. Unlike her mother though, she catches him before he can do any damage to his sister. Killian has crawled over to Emma in the mean time, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Good morning, my darling."

"Good morning." Emma says, smiling brightly. "How long have they been awake?"

Killian rolled his eyes playfully. "Not long at all, but it feels like hours. I'm sorry we woke you."

Emma snuggles up against his chest, watching Syrena and Liam struggle with each other with a smile on her face. "That's alright." To be honest, she wouldn't have missed this for the world. She likes these days where she doesn't have to go to work, and they can stay in late and just have fun with their children. Those are the best kind of days.

Nine years since life quieted down in Storybrooke. Nine years since Emma had finally been able to put all her walls down and let Killian in. It is one of the best decisions she's ever made. Sure there have been bumps along the way - she hadn't expected anything else from two people as stubborn as they are - but they have faced them together. Two beautiful children came from their love, and Emma loves them all with a passion. Her life is like she's always imagined it. Fairytale like. Though she isn't married to a prince, but to a dashing pirate, which is better than all the princes in all the realms. Without him, she'd still be a lost little girl. Without her, he would still be a lost little boy. But together they're two halves of a whole, yin and yang. Soul mates.

Emma looks up at Killian with a giant smile on her face. Nine years, and still she sometimes has trouble believing that this life is real. That _he_  is real, and in love with her and doing this domestic thing with her. It's crazy, and she loves it. "Pondering the wonderfulness of your life again?" Killian asks with a smile.

Emma nods, not surprised anymore about his uncanny ability to read her like an open book. "I'm just so happy, and it seems like that bubble can burst at any moment."

"You know, I feel the exact same way." Killian says, kissing her nose. "Come here, little prince!" He pulls Liam on his lap. "Can you tell Mum how much you love her?"

Liam spreads his arms wide. "THIS much!" he squeals. Emma's heart warms at that, and she feels tears of happiness burn in her eyes. Liam crawls over to her and buries himself in her arms.

"I love you, too, baby. So much." Emma whispers.

"And what about you, dashing pirate?" Killian inquires, tickling his daughter gently, making her scream with laughter.

"I love you and Mommy so much, Daddy. I don't know what I'd do without you." Syrena wraps her arms around Emma's neck, and Emma buries her face in her shoulder.

"I love you all so much. You mean the world to me." she whispers, stroking Liam's hair gently.

"But what about Henry, Mommy?" Syrena squeaks. Emma smiles. Syrena adores Henry more than anything.

"Of course, Princess. Henry may be in New York, but belongs to this family just as much as you two do." She kisses her daughter's head gently, before turning back to her husband.

Killian kisses her temple, tracing his finger down her neck. "See? It's all real. This bubble will not burst. I love you."

Emma puts her head on his shoulder and smiles as Syrena and Liam begin to jump around on the bed around them. "Thank you, Killian."

"It's part of the job description, love."

Emma chuckles, snuggling closer against him and they spend the better part of the morning in bed with their children, playing games, fooling around.

She loves lazy mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
